


BARGAINING: STATES OF ULTRON III. ( Bruce & Clint)

by Ariana_Umbran, Foxlady



Series: We Will Meet Again [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, F/M, Heavy Angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: Dos hombres pierden sus almas tras Ultron y su vidas nunca serán las mismas.





	BARGAINING: STATES OF ULTRON III. ( Bruce & Clint)

BARGAINING

AGES OF GRIEF III BRUCE BANNER CLINT BARTON

*If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.  
If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.*  
It doesn't hurt me.  
Do you want to feel how it feels?  
Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me?  
Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making?  
You, it's you and me.

BRUCE

Estoy despierto, pero estoy soñando. Sé perfectamente dónde estoy, despatarrado en el suelo de nuestro quinjet, exactamente en el espacio liso que Tony diseñó para que Hulk pudiera echarse cómodamente si tenían que cargarme en mi formato XL alguna vez: pero sueño, enterrado en medio del monstruo, y no quiero dejar de soñar.  
El desarmar el trabajo de unos terroristas de Al-Quaeda, que ponen a Tony de los nervios, nos hizo acabar pasando las festividades de este año en un pueblito de Georgia. Hacía un calor intenso que tenía a Clint, Steve, Nat y Tony maldiciendo por rl calor que sólo Thor y yo parecíamos disfrutar. Tras atrapar a la célula terrorista que deseaba robarse cinco aviones de una fábrica cercana de DC-10’s, Tony quería largarse de inmediato lejos de esos 39ºC a la sombra, pero era el 4 de Julio y nuestro quinjet había sido dañado, por lo que la única opción era conducir hasta el aeropuerto más cercano, a cinco horas, o esperar al amanecer, en que podría llegar a buscarnos el jet privado de Tony, equipado con repuestos para el quinjet. 

Tony podría haber agarrado la armadura y haberse largado considerando toda su alergia a pequeños pueblitos cute, pero no lo hizo: no cuando me vio disfrutando el sol, sentado en una plaza llena de árboles decorados. Acabamos asistiendo de incógnito a las barbacoas y desfiles tradicionales, aguantando el sol y comiendo helados. Steve estaba radiante a pesar del calor viendo todo ese patriotismo rural: Clint, que había crecido en un lugar semejante, supo exactamente en donde conseguirnos la mejor cena y la mejor vista del desfile. 

Los recuerdo allí acodados en una vieja terraza, Thor con su tazón de helado de fresa, Steve comiendo de chocolate, Tony con uno de naranja , Nat y Clint compartiendo uno de menta y chocolate, y yo, porque soy el aburrido, con mi favorito de vainilla, sumerguidos entre toda la animación y el entusiasmo y sabiendo en silencio que esa gente estaba tranquila gozando porque nosotros habíamos evitado el horroroso plan de Al-Quaeda, que los habría matado a todos. Nunca había sentido tanto propósito, tanto orgullo personal: nunca una simple tacita de helado había sabido tan dulce.  
Ahora tengo la boca tan amarga.

CLINT

Una cosa que hay que entender sobre Natasha es que siempre que le presentas un problema, si lo puede resolver con sexo, lo hará. Durante tantos años le inculcaron que la salida número uno de cualquier problema era ofrecerse sexualmente, ( y la segunda cortar cuellos) que incluso en un sentido platónico, personal, su respuesta instintiva para resolver lo que sea o conseguir lo que quiere es... seducir. 

No es que le de gusto, no más que el que le da cortar cuellos tan eficientemente. Pero cuando se trata de alguien a quien no desea tener que destripar, es su única respuesta, no muy diferente a como Tony le tira dinero a los problemas hasta que se van.

Por eso, verla actuando al fin en el crush que tiene hace años en Bruce no me alarmó mucho. Más allá de sus manipulaciones, es obvio que Bruce le hace tilín;si querían tener un trío o una telenovela con Tony a mí me da lo mismo, mientras no se mataran entre ellos. No entendí lo que estaba pasando hasta la granja: todos sus coqueteos y juegos antes me habían parecido curiosos, pero no extraños. No fue hasta que la granja, en que la vi rearmarse y abrazarme un momento en el pasillo antes de ir directo a Bruce envuelta en mi bata, que comprendí. Cuando Laura bromeó que Nat estaba mostrando obvio interés en Bruce, al ir a meterse a su cuarto, no tuve corazón de decirle la verdad: que Nat, que puede predecir lo que cualquiera hará con bastante seguridad, se dio cuenta que tras el numerito de Tony y su propia pesadilla de herir inocentes hecha real, iba a salir corriendo, porque es Bruce y es así. Tiene implantado el gen de liebre, no lo dudo.

No podia decirle a Laura que Nat se ofrecía de ancla, su cuerpo incluido, o de seguro, para que no lo perdiéramos. (Los dos hemos perdido demasiada gente...) Y aunque lo entendía, porque siempre lo entiendo, había algo amargo en saber que, por mucho que lo quisiera, a pesar de todos estos años, su primer instinto sigue siendo ofrecerse así.  
Sé que quería algo, que había un porqué: Laura estaba emocionada pensando que había algo serio allí, pero yo que la conozco... y que conozco a Bruce y Tony... sabía que había algo más. Si Nat quisiera meterse a la cama de ambos, no dudo que lo conseguiría tan seguido como se le antojara. Aquí había algo, y si tuviera que adivinar, aseguraría que sabiendo que Bruce dejaría a Tony, decidió evitar que yo tuviera que ir a cazarlo a Uganda de nuevo y trató de convencerlo de tener algo con ella, para que no se fuera.   
Supongo que era eso o encadenarlo a la cama. 

Y me sorprende que no haya hecho eso también, con lo mucho que le gusta sujetar a un hombre y divertirse con sus chilliditos, no lo sabré yo. Lo que muchas mujeres no comprenden bien es que los hombres tenemos un ENORME punto débil sexual, en que nos agarras el pene y sobas, y listo, se nos desconecta al menos medio cerebro. En cambio su punto débil es del porte de una lenteja, más secreto que la llave de Castelgandolfo y a lo mucho que se les desconecta el 15% a la primera sobada. Nat lo tiene muy muy claro, vaya.

Fuimos hechos para ser sus presas, no digan que no , y ése es el origen de casi toda la misoginia, diablos.

Bruce no es idiota: es posiblemente, el más precavido de todos nosotros. Pero Nat ha hecho caer a gente precavida antes, y tras lo que pasó... Como sea, era un intento muy Natasha de conseguir algo, incluso después de que Wanda le reviviera a saber qué memorias horribles en la cabeza. Nat ha vivido tantas pesadillas que aunque la hicieran pasar por una regresión, fue la primera en recuperarse. Temblaba como una hoja en mis brazos cuando la subí al quinjet y cuando llegamos a casa: pero se rehizo al ver a Lila y a Laura. Los demás aún parecía que habían visto fantasmas.

And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with God,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh  
You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware I'm tearing you asunder.  
Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts.  
Is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
You, it's you and me.  
It's you and me won't be unhappy.

BRUCE

Incluso cuando estoy inconsciente, mi mente nunca está quieta: sólo la meditación logra vaciarla a la fuerza, pero dormido he resuelto problemas, como si despierto sólo comprendiera una parte y dormido algo se soltara en mi interior y alcanzara una comprensión mayor. generalmente, demasiado tarde.

Natasha.

Por un breve momento, casi perdí la cabeza por ella. Es un testimonio a sus talentos, sin duda. 

Claro que podrías decir que perdí mucho más la cabeza por las atenciones de la jodida bruja de HYDRA, que a Steve parecía caerle de maravilla. Debería haberle roto el cuello cuando tuve oportunidad.

Me quitó todo lo que había creído poseer de un plumazo. Me quitó mi hogar, mi autorespeto, mi santuario, mis amigos, y al hombre que amo.

Sabes lo horrible que es despertar de una pesadilla para encontrarte que la realidad es peor?

En mi pesadilla, todos estaban muertos: los había matado a todos. Habían aliens y monstruos a mi alrededor, pero eso no era lo importante: lo importante era que no podían matarme, porque yo quería morir, y a cada paso pisaba cadáveres humanos que se deshacían bajo mi peso. Me pasé un rato agachado, tratando de dirimir si un horror aplastado y deshecho chorreante de tripas había pisado podía ser Steve.

Sólo quería que me mataran. Que me mataran antes de darme cuenta cuál de esos bultos destrozados era Tony.

Pero cuando volví, y comprendí que los bultos destrozados eran reales, eran inocentes, y yo era el monstruo que siempre había sabido que soy... que los demás estaban vivos para odiarme y asquearse por ello, hubiera preferido el otro mundo, en donde todos estaban muertos y no quedaba nadie vivo a quien herir o que pudiera juzgarme.   
Había sentido la locura a unos pasos, y qué es la locura sino la muerte de tu mente, la muerte de tu ser? Me habría muerto y no habría podido hacerle daño a nadie más.  
En cambio, ahora... ahora no sólo soy un asesino de masas como siempre temí, lo soy ante los ojos de mundo y de los que me habían dado su confianza. Si alguna vez le creyeron a los Avengers, o ellos mismos creyeron que podían contenerme, ahora todo el mundo sabe lo que yo temía: eso no era nada más que un sueño.

Y yo lo había soñado tan a gusto.

Si la visión que puso la bruja en mi cabeza me hizo enloquecer, las visiones que puso en todos los demás no fueron menos horribles, aunque fueran más insidiosas. Natasha estaba petrificada en un mundo propio, los ojos tan cargados de horror que eran como puertas de acero verde: Steve tenía una tristeza tan intensa que la irradiaba: la angustia en Thor era palpable.  
Y Tony...  
Por un momento me alarmé porque no parecía haber ningún cambio en Tony. Ahora me horroriza darme cuenta que el pánico que la visión de esa bruja le provocó no cambió nada, porque ya había estado loco de pánico antes, miedo a perdernos, a vernos muertos, a que nos derrotaran. Lo había disimulado bien, incluso ante mí: pero ese pánico lo devoró, le robó la razón, el criterio. Y Tony nunca SUENA más razonable que cuando está haciendo una locura, porque mi meteoro nunca tiene miedo a estrellarse y ni siquiera le importa. Se ha caído de hocico tantas veces y siempre ha vuelto a levantarse, más radiante y triunfante que antes.  
Pero no esta vez. O al menos yo no estaré ahí para verlo.

CLINT

Hace tiempo que estoy seguro que el destino nos odia, vaya.

Steve, porque es Steve, se rehizo como el soldado que es. Sólo él ( y Rhodes, también, ahora que lo pienso) tienen ese don de que pueden ser blancos de chistes, relajarse, hacerse los desentendidos, hacer pataletas morales, pero cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, se vuelven monolitos. Steve literalmente cargó a Bruce en brazos de regreso: a pesar de lo que le haya hecho Wanda, no había señales de shock en él excepto una mandíbula más dura todavía mientras contaba cabezas, los reunía y pastoreaba,y yo, que zafé de brujilda, conducía. Es por eso que Steve es tan buen líder: cuando hay una tarea que hacer, alguien que ayudar, revive, se enfoca, y es imparable.  
Por eso mismo se mustia tanto cuando no tiene a quién cuidar. 

Nos recogió como a pollos, y que Thor se largara, obviamente alterado y enojado, lo llenó de impotencia frustrada. Estaba tan irritado por eso que lo mandé a cortar leña para que desfogara su frustración, y Tony, que cuando mete las patas necesita que alguien le grite para sentirse mejor y poder recuperarse insultando de vuelta, fue a buscarle camorra.

Supongo que no se esperaban que yo llamara a Fury, pero a diferencia de esta manga de arrogantes, Nat y yo sabemos reconocer cuando tenemos agua al cuello y aprendimos a contar con respaldos. Y Fury tenía a Coulson y a su gente en línea, que no son mancos, vaya.

Bruce, aún con todo lo sacudido que estaba, cayó de pronto en que Ultron quería evolucionar, y el paso lógico era la piel sintética que él y Tony habían diseñado y Helen Cho perfeccionado, la que arregló la cara de Darcy, las piernas de Betty ( qué piernas Dios mío) Ultron tenia nuestra misma información: el desgraciado sabía que Helen podía crear un siguiente paso en su evolución. Tenía tanta lógica! Ultrón había estado tras vibranium. El vibranium no sirve mucho de arma ( absorbe el impacto, como ese frisbee de Cap) Ultrón pensaba como Tony y Bruce. A Ultrón le habían dado bastante duro y dejado bastante inútil el cuerpo,a pesar de todo. 

No fue tan raro que Bruce fuera el genio que se diera cuenta, aún sumergido en su horror: Ultrón no sólo tiene su genio, su misma forma de pensar, sino la de Tony, y Bruce es quién conoce a Tony mucho mejor que a sí mismo. Y después de que pateamos a Ultron ( porque lo pateamos de todas formas, aunque su Wanda nos jodiese) necesitaba un nuevo cuerpo.

Decir que volamos fue poco: Helen nos ha salvado la vida a todos alguna vez. Steve insistió en que Bruce se quedara en la granja, pero no nos hizo caso y Tony, que alegó que tenía una idea para parar a Ultron, se lo llevó a rastras a la Torre.

Creo que si no hubiéramos tenido tanta prisa por rescatar a Helen, nos habríamos olido algo. Nos habríamos dado cuenta que Bruce yendo tan dócil con Tony significaba algo: que Tony dejando de ir a perseguir a su propio error para llenarlo de misiles no era normal. Pero no dimos cuenta, hasta que fue tarde. Y a esas alturas, yo tenía otras preocupaciones. 

BRUCE

Cuando desperté después de que Tony y Verónica me pararan, no estaba cuerdo. Había un alivio en ese shock: si alguna vez Clint temió por su granja, no tenía motivos de hacerlo: Hulk estaba tan horrorizado como yo. Se había retraído, al fondo de mi mente, y todo lo que podía sentir era frío. Me sentía vaciado, y muerto: y mucho más grande que Hulk, estaba ese horror espantoso en mi cabeza en que sabía, * sabía* que si quería recordar lo que había hecho a través de los ojos de Hulk podría: podría recordar los gritos, el sonido de los huesos rotos, el sonido líquido de cuerpos que no son sino gel chocando contra el suelo.

No quería. No quería. No quería oírlo, verlo, saberlo, pero mientras me afeitaba y bañaba podía ver a Hulk espantado en mis ojos, podía ver mi propia cobardía. Todo mi autocontrol, nada más que un sueño y una falacia de la que me había engreído tanto: sin Tony y nuestra Verónica, quién sabe cuánto más horror hubiera causado.  
Tony había creado a Ultron, y yo lo odiaba por ello. Tony había creado a Verónica, y lo amaba por eso.

Y no quería verlo, porque cuando lo mirase a los ojos iba a ver en ellos, en el único hombre que me había amado a mí y a Hulk incluido, el final entendimiento de que a pesar de todas nuestras fantasías, yo no soy más que un desastre antinatural asesino. Iba a mirarme al fin como al monstruo, como yo lo miré cuando creó Ultrón.  
Los dos somos abismos y nos hemos devuelto la mirada, y no hay amor que sobreviva a eso.

Por eso que Nat se arrojara encima mío - mis propias manos parecían muertas al apartarla de mí- parecía parte de la pesadilla, parte de la extraña tierra de zombies en mi cabeza. Natasha trató de hacerme reaccionar, trató desesperadamente de alcanzarme, de devolverme calor: y una parte de mí quería hundirse en ella como los poetas antiguos se llenaban los bolsillos de piedras y saltaban al mar. Hay algo en todas las mujeres que es como el alcohol, como la tormenta, como el vacío: son algo tan poderoso que es capaz de inundarte hasta que te ahogas, hasta que todo se borra de tu cabeza, de tu alma, de tu mente, excepto ellas. Y Natasha usó todo su arsenal que no es poco, pero era mucho más que una seducción: se dio cuenta que para alcanzar mi propio horror tendría que revelarme el suyo, y al fin me habló en palabras simples, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, de los motivos que la hacían tan monstruo como yo. Se desnudó ante mí, mucho más que si se hubiera arrancado la bata: me mostró todo el horror en ella, más íntimo que la vez en las Vegas que compartió mi cama con Tony, más desnuda que la vez que tuve que rehacerle una vértebra. 

Pero esta vez no pude ayudarla. Había tanto odio contra mí mismo en mi cuerpo, estaba tan sordo y ciego y muerto, que aunque ella se ofreció, aunque ella lo intentó, aunque ella tomó mis manos y rogó y hasta me mostró sus más íntimas heridas tratando de revivir al hombre que era, lo único que pude entender de sus palabras fue “ irnos”  
Sí, irnos. Éso era lo que tenía que hacer: irme. Lo que debí haber hecho mucho antes: irme. Ella dijo que había soñado que era un Avenger y no el monstruo que la hicieron, y yo también había compartido ese sueño, pero el monstruo que por quedarse masacró a toda esa gente no era Hulk, no era esa bruja: era yo. 

Tenía que haber un modo de irme, irme lejos. 

CLINT

Nunca en todos mis años había tenido que hacer algo semejante. Nunca en toda mi vida, y el hacerlo me llenó de una ira que habría rivalizado con Hulk. He corrido con Natasha por campos de batalla, por callejones oscuros, por entre explosiones, radiación, gases venenosos, hemos saltado al vacío juntos, hemos atravesado edificios en llamas cayéndose juntos. Pero nunca nos hemos soltado, y esta vez, tuve que abandonarla para llevarme esa gema maldita con el cuerpo que le hizo Helen, porque si Ultrón la recuperaba estábamos perdidos. Tuve que irme. Tuve que irme.

Y Nat no estaba en ninguna parte.

Quizá se había soltado del transporte en el aire, había caído al vacío y no era más que una mancha sangrienta en el cemento allá abajo y por eso no me contestaba.

Quizá los robots de Ultrón la había agarrado y destazado y habían esparcido sus tripas por todo Seoul.

Quizá al caer, el camión en que cargaban ese sarcófago, la Cradle, la había aplastado como a un mosquito.

Quizás estaba inconsciente en algún lado, vulnerable, sangrando, quizá muriéndose, y yo me alejaba y me alejaba dejándola atrás.

Sólo Steve es capaz de lograr que mis manos lo obedezcan y me aleje con el maldito sarcófago y la remaldita gema, pero siento que voy a vomitar.

\- Steve, alguien tiene ojos en Nat? Dónde está Nat?-

\- La encontraremos, tú llévale esa cosa a Tony para que la destruya! Muévete!-

\- Steve, encuentra a Nat!- grito, pero su señal se enturbia como si se hubiera metido en algo que se moviera rápido. Me disparo sobre el mar a todo lo que da el quinjet, pero el estómago se me revuelve. No puedo pensar que está muerta o enloqueceré.

“ Cómo quieres que te lo meta?” había bromeado para hacerme reír cuando soltó el sarcófago y se las arregló - porque es Nat, que dejaría a James Bond chiquito, chiquito- para en el aire, a mil quinientos metros de altura, empujar esa cosa para que entrara justo en la rampa del quinjet, quitándosela a ese montón de robots psicópatas que ni siquiera sé de dónde se está sacando Ultrón. 

Cómo le gustaba a Natasha hacerme eso. No soy un tipo extremadamente aventurero en la cama, y mis fantasías no solían ir mucho más lejos de ataduras y palmaditas: francamente, la mayor parte de mi vida tener una chica que quisiera acostarse conmigo y no salir corriendo a la mañana siguiente ya era bastante fantasía. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que a Nat le frustraba mi poco interés en recurrir a su extenso, extensísimo, repertorio de conocimientos sexuales: y por chocante que parezca, parte de sus fantasías era hacer todos los extremismos que había hecho y le habían hecho en su época de espía prostituta, pero conmigo. Creo que en parte borraba eso, limpiaba sus memorias, de alguna forma. 

Supongo que era un poco semejante a casarte con un chef cinco estrellas y pedirle el mismo plato de patatas cocidas todos los días. Cuando me dí cuenta de ello, empecé a incitarla a tomar el control, y descubrí lo mucho que me gusta que me hagan cosas, lo mucho que me gusta que ella tomara total control de mí, y lo mucho que a ella le hacía feliz.

Por eso, no digamos que soy el marqués de Sade, pero hay pocas cosas que podrían sorprenderme, supongo, y ciertamente pocas que alguien podría meterme en el cuerpo que sean una novedad. Oh, mi Nat. Con qué alegría me hacía correrme hasta que no era más que una masa gimiente que la adoraba, vaya. Que la adora. Que la adora aún, incluso sin tocarnos, incluso con laura, Bruce o quien sea entre nosotros.

Ahora que creo que la he perdido, todas las mentiras que nos hemos contado sobre cómo somos amigos y colegas y como hermanos y blah blah se desvanecen como una helada al sol. A la verga, todo, todo, porque sin ella, si le ha pasado algo mato a Steve, mato a Ultrón, mato a...

Le entrego el remaldito sarcófago con la jodida cosa adentro a Tony y Bruce sin decir una palabra y me meto en la sala de comunicaciones a registrar el satélite, las ondas de radio, todo lo que Ultron no destruyó. Si yo estuviera prisionero o imposibilitado, activaría una de nuestras señales.

Y si está muerta... maldita sea, cuando SHIELD existía teníamos media docena de comunicadores con pruebas de vida y demases. Cuando cayó SHIELD, los perdimos todos. Otra cosa que agradecerte, Rogers.

\- Clint,. Donde está Nat?- me pregunta Tony, asomándose a la sala. Esta pálido y ojeroso, pero con ese brillo febril en los ojos de cuando tiene una pésima idea. La cual la verdad en este momento me importa una mierda. - Rogers dice que no la encuentra...-

\- Ahí está tu maldita gema, destrúyanla de una vez o quemen esa mierda, me da lo mismo.- gruño.- Yo encontraré a Nat.-

\- Si nos necesitas...-

\- No necesito que ninguno de ustedes friegue más cosas, gracias, largo.- bufo. Tony me maldice y se larga y lo oigo a él y a Bruce trabajando arriba.

Me importa un carajo. No necesito ni comer, ni dormir. Vía satélite reviso cada rincón de un área de tres kilómetros: a pesar del desastre, si hubiera una mancha roja y negra y restos de pelo carmesí, la encontraría. No está. Tiene que estar viva. Tiene que estarlo.

Oigo a Fury en las redes, avisando que la gente de Phil trae a Steve a la Torre. No me importa.

Lo único que me importa es que cerca de las tres de la mañana, hay un click en una de nuestras líneas de comunicación, luego una serie de seis, tres, seis, ocho clicks, y luego la voz que amo tanto.

\- Yo te hacía durmiendo en tu nidito a esta hora...- me dice, y detecto la sonrisa en su voz cuando oye mi inhalación de alivio.- Novedades del pequeño traidor? Aún no hay contracciones?-

\- No he hablado con Laura, estaba buscándote a tí.-

\- Ave desnaturalizada.-

\- Dónde diablos estás?-

\- Mira, como perdí el equilibrio y me atraparon los bichos de Ultrón, pensé que era una buena idea hacerme la muerta... y creerás que Ultrón se sintió mal? Es muy Tony para sus cosas. Hizo que me trajeran a su cubil en Sokovia, que me dieran agua y comida y hasta trató de desvestirme para ver si tenía heridas.-

Hago un ruido de exasperación.- Si se parece a Tony, no sé si para eso quería desvestirte.-

\- Quiere matarnos a todos, pero estaba preocupado de que pasara frío en la celda y me dio una manta.-

\- Te tiene en una celda a medio vestir? Por Dios, eso es una portada de Amazing Stories o esas mierdas de sci fi con chicas exuberantes semidesnudas en la portada acosadas por robots que tanto le gustaba a este par de cientificos locos... cómo han logrado corromper un AI !- la oigo reír, y luego emitir un quejidito.- Las costillas están rotas o sólo trizadas?-

\- Sólo resentidas, esos robots no son precisamente cómodos para que te lleven volando por una par de horas en brazos.- suspira.- Estoy bien. Ultron lleva como tres horas monologando sobre cómo pudieron haberlo abandonado esos dos muchachitos mutantes, y está planeando un evento de extinción, o así lo llama, aquí en Sokovia. Creo que es una bomba, Clint. -

\- Tienes que salir de ahí.-

\- No tengo mapas ni idea de dónde estoy.-

\- Estoy cuadrangulando tu señal ahora mismo y te guío!-

\- Clint...- musita ella, y hay un suspiro en su voz.- No. Soy más útil aquí, escuchando a Ultron. Evacúen la ciudad, y vamos a parar a este loco.-

\- Nat...- musito, mis manos apretadas. Y entonces escucho voces arriba, veo los pies de ese pequeño mutante perverso, y escucho gritar a Steve.

And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with God,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
Say, if I only could, oh...  
You,  
It's you and me,  
It's you and me won't be unhappy.  
"C'mon, baby, c'mon darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh"

BRUCE

Por favor Dios permíteles paz, nunca debí arrogarme el derecho de vivir creyéndome un héroe, como si lo mereciera, como si de verdad fuera como Steve, Tony, Clint, Thor, y Nat, sí, ella más que nadie. Porqué soñé? Los monstruos no deben soñar. Me creí uno de ellos: me trataban como uno de ellos, me sentí… si tenía una familia. A cada centenar de kilómetros que me alejo hacia el cielo, más allá del azul, camino al negro, el amor que siento por ellos pesa más y más en mi corazón, algo vivo que se rebela a morir y no verlos una vez más…

Steve y yo dejamos a medias una saga de documentales sobre la revolución informática. Thor y yo teníamos entradas para ir a escuchar Cavalleria Rusticana en la Filarmónica de Cincinatti.

Clint y yo estábamos leyendo y comentando Las Naves de La Magia. 

Tony y yo… no, si pienso en Tony, me volveré loco.

Nadie se atrevía a hablarme después de lo de Visión. Tony estaba fascinado, a pesar de lo que dijera: no podía sacarle la vista de encima, porque al fin tenía a su sueño hecho realidad, su Superman, y como siempre, aún cuando se equivoca, se las arregla para ganar. Steve, con la bruja esa al lado, la escuchaba a ella y a al muchacho albino narrando los planes de Ultron.

Yo me apegué a Clint, que estaba tenso en una esquina.

\- Ella está bien?- pregunté, aunque dudaba que si Natasha hubiera estado herida Clint hubiera esperado con tanta calma.

-Machucada. Pero hay algo de Tony en Ultrón, dice. No le ha hecho daño.- dijo él, los brazos cruzados.- Tampoco hay tanto de Tony, no ha tratado de follársela…-

\- Se puede escapar en cuanto ataquemos?-

\- Sí, pero no tiene cómo salir de ese hoyo en donde la metió Ultrón. Está debajo de Sokovia, son unas catacumbas a medio caerse. Estoy estudiando los mapas y trataré de dictárselos pero…-

\- Yo iré por ella. Y me haré cargo de Ultrón si puedo.- digo, y en el silencio, me doy cuenta que mis palabras han hecho que de pronto todos se callen.

\- Bruce, preferiría tener a Hulk…- empieza Steve, pero le doy la espalda y veo mis propios nudillos verdosos.

\- Pues me importa un carajo lo que prefieras, porque ni tú ni nadie van a volver a ver a Hulk después de lo que hizo, si puedo evitarlo… menos con esa zorra aquí!-

\- Le estás hablando a mi hermana…?!- empieza el mocoso corredor, pero Steve se atraviesa.

\- Bruce, Ultrón puede hacer aún más daño del que ya ha hecho. Aún no estamos seguros de cuál es su plan pero habla de una masacre masiva, Hulk…-

\- Hulk * es* una masacre masiva, Steve.- respondo, y por la contracción en sus rostros, sé que no saben qué contestarme, cómo contenerme. Tienen miedo, pero aunque parezca increíble, no me tienen miedo a mí, sino a lo que este horror me ha hecho. Suspiro, mis manos en la cara, pero Tony interviene.

\- Brucey tiene razón. Es el único de nosotros que no está jodido si Ultrón le echa la catacumba encima, y además, sin la comecerebros esa, Ultrón tiene muy poco que hacer contra Hulk. Si lo agarras antes que nadie, se acaba la fiestita.-

Está tratando de ayudarme, de dejarme hacer lo que quiero, en mis términos. Me mira a la cara, igual que cuando nos conocimos, y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, sigue sin tenerme miedo, sigue mirándome como Bruce, su Bruce.

Aún así me traicionó, me golpeó en donde más podía dolerme, y aún así lo amo, y lo amaré siempre.

Encontrar a Nat no fue lo difícil: estaba deshidratada y exhausta, pero se mantenía de pie y aún estaba enviándole detalles del plan de Ultrón a Clint por esa radio que había improvisado. Su rostro al verme traicionó su sorpresa: seguramente esperaba que Clint fuera a rescatarla, o le diera indicaciones, no que apareciera yo con un rifle láser de Tony. Supongo que es la primera vez que alguien me veía con un arma en las manos, pero lamentablemente, el que no me gusten no significa que no sepa usarlas. 

\- Están evacuando? Clint me dijo que estaban evacuando. Espero que hayas traído más de esos, Ultrón me quitó las armas y simplemente TENGO que volarle su metálico culo, va a ser catártico darle por todas las pateaduras que he querido darle a Tony alguna vez en especial ahora…- me dice, lista para echar a correr, aunque se tambalea. – Bruce?-

\- No voy a ir a meterme a la pelea, hay civiles.- le digo con firmeza, y ella me mira con las cejas fruncidas, aunque hay comprensión en sus ojos, y una renovada cautela.

\- No estás controlado por esa bruja, y entre que los maten los robots de Ultron o… Bruce, te necesitan, y mucho, tienes la mejor chance de poder matar a Ultrón…-  
\- No me importa. No hay más Hulk.- digo con furia. – Me voy ahora. Y deberías irte conmigo, apenas te tienes de pie…-

Algo pasa por sus ojos, y de repente me está besando, justo cuando pensé que me diría que no, que no podía abandonar a Clint y los demás en esta batalla.

\- Thor volvió, y le pusieron JARVIS a ese androide que había hecho Ultrón… no nos necesitan.- trato de explicarle.- si desaparecemos ahora, nadie nos seguirá…- susurro, sabiendo lo traidor, lo cruel que suena. Ella asiente y toma mi mano, dejando que la guíe por esas catacumbas medio derruidas.

Tanto me quiere, Dios mío? No lo merezco.

\- Nat? Estás segura de irte conmigo?- pregunto al llegar a una bifurcación. Todo tiembla de pronto, estremeciéndose como un terremoto. Quiero agarrarla y echar a correr, porque si esto se derrumba aparecerá Hulk, pero ella podría salir lastimada. 

Cuando me volteo para echar a correr, emito un grito: en donde antes había camino, ahora sólo hay vacío. Estamos a varias decenas de metros de altura y de pronto veo que nos alejamos más y más del suelo. El loco de Ultrón ha convertido la capital de Sokovia en un maldito meteorito! A eso se refería con un evento de extinción!  
Si lo eleva lo suficiente y lo deja caer… Dios mío, al menos el centro de Europa dejará de existir! Va a ser Tunguska de nuevo!

Miro a Nat, cuyos ojos son muy tristes: me doy cuenta que ha hecho los mismos cálculos en su mente, mientras nos quedamos allí mirando el borde del vacío, la tierra a un centenar de metros, alejándose en medio de polvo y el rumor de repulsores…

\- Te adoro.- me susurra ella, y atrae su boca a la mía, más cálida y dulce que nunca, sus manos firmes en su chaqueta.- Te adoro, Bruce…-

Suena como si se estuviera despidiendo, y no la dejaré ir a pelear sola en este estado, no puedo, me la llevaré como sea si es necesario…

Y entonces comprendo que no se está despidiendo de mí cuando me empuja. Me está pidiendo perdón por traicionarme, igual que Tony. Por demostrarme que al igual que él, me aman, pero no respetarán mis decisiones si chocan con sus convicciones.

\- … pero necesito al otro tipo.- alcanzo a escuchar mientras caigo al vacío. Maldita seas, Natasha!

And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with God,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems.  
And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with God,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems.

CLINT

Los árboles de la granja se están cargando de fruta de ya a pesar de que aún no acaba la primavera, pero había nieve en Sokovia. Un frío que quemaba los dedos y que te hacía doler aún más cada golpe, cada puñetazo.

Los robots de Ultron estaban tan helados, que quemaban.

Cuando el chico – Pietro, me repito- cayó, habían copos de nieve en el aire, y una parte de mí pensó “ Muy bien, esa nieve refrescará a este insoportable, debe estar muriéndose de calor con tanto correr y presumir”. Fue inconexo, absurdo.

Se estaba muriendo. En verdad, ya estaba muerto cuando lo volteé boca arriba y grité por ayuda. He estado en suficientes campos de batalla para saber que cuando hay un hoyo a esa altura en pecho, no hay nada que hacer.

La gente del nuevo SHIELD aferró al niño que Pietro había salvado, me aferraron a mí, y a Pietro- al cadáver- Todo temblaba, la ciudad asteroide a punto de estallar, y yo sólo podía pensar que todo esto era una confusión, porque el muerto era yo, debía ser yo, no él, y que en algún momento alguien se daría cuenta y nos intercambiaría. Pensaba en que Bruce había podido reparar el pecho de Tony; pensaba que quizá Thor tuviera algún cordial mágico, algún rezo que sirviera.

Pensaba incluso mientras se sentaban entre los evacuados, pero no podía hablar, no podía razonar. Ya estaba en la superficie del helicarrier cuando Thor y Tony hicieron volar ese pedazo de roca maldita por los aires, pero estaba mudo y atontado, como si hubiera estado en shock. Lo que es absurdo, porque he visto morir a cientos, he matado a decenas, la muerte de un mocoso que no conocía no es nada para mí.  
Alguien me llevó a la enfermería del helicarrier, que estaba abarrotada: alguien me vendó heridas que ni había registrado, creo que fue Winnie Bryce. Sé que hasta ese entonces la gente me había hablado y yo había respondido: sé que me había movido y actuado normal, porque nadie había mencionado nada, pero Bryce dijo la primera cosa que tenía sentido, tras darme una palmada en la cara.

\- Barton. Barton!- dijo, alargándome una toalla húmeda para limpiarme manos y cara.- Natasha está viva. La hirieron pero está viva, después de coserla la dejamos arriba, cuarto 224-5… ve a verla si quieres.-

Natasha? Ella había estado con Ultron. Qué le había pasado? La habían baleado acaso como el chico? O los robots acaso? La última vez que la vi habíamos estado combatiendo espalda a espalda en esa especie de iglesia abandonada… había estado a mi lado luego camino a los hovers de evacuación. Cuándo la habían herido? Cómo?

Mis pies me llevaron solos: necesitaba verla más de lo que había necesitado nada. De repente, en medio de todo ese atontamiento, de toda esa vagancia en mi mente, había algo que importaba más que nada, algo inmenso: y cuando abrí la puerta de un tirón y la ví sentada en una camita de campaña en uno de los estériles dormitorios de helicarrier a los que estábamos acostumbrados, fue como haber estado bajo el agua y de repente sacar la cabeza al aire. Todo se volvió ruidoso y real de repente: el click de la puerta que cerré a mis espaldas sonó como un gong, y a ella también, porque levantó la cabeza de golpe. Tenía el torso desnudo excepto por unos sostenes de negros muy funcionales, y estaba quitándose un vendaje manchado de sangre que le enrollaba la cintura y las costillas. 

Tenía que verlo de cerca. Mis manos fueron sin pedir permiso, sin delicadeza, con la misma simpleza que si fueran a mi propia carne: la empujé con firmeza de espaldas a la cama, y corté el vendaje, para revelar piel manchada de sangre, aún salpicada con seis cicatrices rojas de agujeros que debían haberla atravesado de lado a lado. Dos más y la habrían cortado por la mitad.

Mis manos recorren su piel herida, pero al sentirla respirar, al sentir los latidos bajo mis palmas, viva, viva. Mi Natasha está viva. Se me cae una lágrima junto a su ombligo, y sin saber lo que hago bajo la cabeza y beso e inhalo esa piel ensangrentada, antes de sentir sus dedos en mi pelo. La miro, y ella también está llorando, no sé porqué, pero no me sorprende. No hemos sido siempre dos perfectos espejos el uno del otro?

\- Pietro está muerto.- susurro, y sé que ella apenas comprende de quién hablo, y no le importa, pero sí le importa mi dolor: y ella gime que Bruce se ha ido con tanta desolación que lo único que me importa a mí es esa angustia.

No sé cuál de los dos besó primero al otro: no sé ni me interesa como acabé de espaldas en la cama con ella encima de mí como una manta voraz y oscura, devorándome, bebiéndome. Ella me buscaba como yo la buscaba: y el saberlo borró cualquier otra cosa de mi cabeza. Todos mis sentidos parecían pocos para sentirla, sentirla viva. Heridas, dolor, muertos: nada importaba .

\- Perdí a Bruce… se escapó… huyó y no volverá…- repite ella como en un mantra, su voz temblorosa.- Lo traicioné y me odia… lo traicioné… fallé, Clint, le fallé a Tony, a todos…-

\- Todos fallamos.- gimo, y estoy balbuceando contra su cintura, en donde las heridas aún sangran, curándose lentamente, ahora empequeñecidas, pero aún como si le hubieran enterrado clavos en la carne.- El chico murió por mí… murió por salvarme…- gimo, y me echo a llorar, gotas de su sangre mezclándose con mis lágrimas en su piel. Acabé entre sus piernas sollozando, hundido en su pecho, ella envolviéndome con su cuerpo mientras llora en mi pelo, y entre las lágrimas y la suciedad y la sangre temblamos, poseídos de un dolor demasiado grande. Cuando mis manos fueron a su cabeza, se hundieron en rizos pegoteados de sangre y la atrajeron para devorar su boca la apuré como si fuera aire, agua, el único veneno que puede hacerme olvidar o matarme, no me importaba. Y ella me bebió como si se estuviera muriendo, nuestros cuerpos feroces en la oscuridad, rasgándonos ropas llenas de desgarros y hoyos de bala, intentando desesperadamente hacernos uno, porque cuando somos uno somos invencibles, porque cuando estamos juntos nada puede lastimarnos porque lo único que le importa al uno es el otro. Con mi boca llena de su sabor, con mis manos en su cuerpo y mi sexo dentro de ella, no le tengo miedo a nada porque ella es mi arma y armadura, ella es mi alma, nada nunca podrá separarnos.

No era la primera ni la dècima vez que nos amábamos entre la sangre y la oscuridad, pero nunca nuestra pasión había sido tan brutal, tan explosiva, tan oscura y angustiosa. 

Habìa algo suicida y torturante en el modo en que me enterró en ella cuando aùn no estaba lubricada, haciéndose daño, y luego tuvo tantos orgasmos que su flujo empapò las piernas de ambos: había algo cruel en mis manos ásperas rebuscando todos sus recovecos, todos sus secretos, y no creo que hubiera podido soltarla si hubiera sido necesario. A un lado había agonía inenarrable y al otro lado, la droga de su cuerpo como único alivio posible; y la poseí con violencia salvaje, en el suelo, en la cama, en la ducha, sin detener nuestros besos y gemidos y gritos mientras la lujurìa subìa y subìa como un oleaje monstruoso.

A veces, cuando estoy tendido en sus brazos, cuando ella se mueve conmigo dentro y todo el calor, humedad y su aroma, es que es como si atravesara la realidad y llegara a otro plano. Allí, abrazado a su cuerpo, mi rostro en su carne tibia, todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, todas mis luchas, todos los esfuerzos, la vida, la comida, el sol, las voces, las misiones, todo parece nada más que tiempo perdido, tiempo gastado, tiempo irreal, cuando lo único real, lo único importante es esto, nuestros besos y nuestros amor. Es lo más cercano que he estado a una experiencia religiosa, envuelto en carne y calor que se siente mía, mía y es un éxtasis que me hace estremecerme desde el alma afuera, mis brazos apretándola hasta que los músculos se me acalambran de tantos orgasmos…

No sé si hay palabras de amor o no. No sé si hay palabras para esto. Con su labio inferior cálido y palpitante entre los míos mientras lo succiono y la siento gemir mientras me muevo dentro suyo entre tanta humedad tibia que estamos los dos empapados, no hay razón, no hay tiempo ni nada que nos interese. No sé cuánto rato sonó mi telefóno en un rincón, o el de ella: sólo sé que cuando de repente hubo luz de día y ella se movió en mis brazos, alargando un brazo y alargándomela en silencio. Nos quedamos ahí desnudos, aún unidos, y cuando abro el teléfono, la ola de odio a mí mismo me hace estremecerme.

47 mensajes.

Cooper: “ Mamá llamó a la ambulancia… tiene contracciones”  
Mi brazo sujetando el teléfono me cubre los ojos y emito un sollozo de furia, de desolación, de vergüenza, de envilecimiento. Qué he hecho? Que estoy haciendo? Cómo puedo traerle tanto asco a tanta gente?

Ese chico, muerto por mí. Nat, abandonada en las manos de Ultron por mi torpeza. Nat, amándome cuando la reclamo. Laura, pariendo a mi hijo a pesar de los riesgos, mientras me acuesto con otra. La hermana se ese chico sola en el mundo, seguramente perdida y aterrada en algún rincón de este helicarrier.

Me doy tanto asco.

BRUCE 

La primera vez que vi a Tony por televisión, pensé que era un meteoro. Estaba en Ankara, haciendo clases de inglés en una escuela secundaria bastante privilegiada, y en el receso tenían un televisor en la sala de profesores. Todo el mundo exclamaba a mi alrededor, pero yo me quedé mudo, observando esa luz en el cielo, que volaba con una maniobrabilidad que ningún avión posee, con un poder inalcanzable.  
Uno de los grandes peros de la aeronaútica es la simple ecuación de cómo equilibras la potencia de una ignición para que eleve lo que es literalmente un galón de combustible con alas. A más combustible, más peso, más cuesta elevarlo: por eso el avión a chorro es el límite absoluto, en que vuelas literalmente hasta que se acaba la ignición y luego planeas. Por eso nada más pequeño que un jeep con alas había logrado elevarse.

Hasta que Tony Stark descubrió cómo volar sin combustible, sino que con una reacción nuclear. En el pecho. Y como el poder de una fisión nuclear es incombustible, puede volar tanto tiempo como se le antoje. Hasta donde se le antoje.

Tan alto como se le antoje, mientras no se le congele el reactor. Ese problema lo solucionamos juntos en los quinjets, por supuesto, en donde el núcleo del reactor lo forramos en una aleación gelificada de zarconato de cobre. Que aguanta hasta -170 grados Celsious.

Pero su punto de fusión es 200 grados Celsious…

Cuando vi a Tony en el aire, en ese pequeño televisor, entre las exclamaciones de los otros profesores en Ankara, pensé que estaba propulsado a xenón o algo así y se me apretó el estómago esperando casi con la certeza de que estallaría en el aire. Soy parte de la generación de niños que se sentaron a ver el Challenger elevarse con la emoción de que la Profesora Krista McAuliffe, la primera civil en el espacio, nos haría clase desde la nave. Habían miles de niños emocionadísimos que se sentaron a ver ese despegue, esperando un mensaje de ella.

Sí, soy parte de la generación de niños traumatizados que vieron el Challenger explotar en el aire y todos los astronautas, ella incluida, morir en la llamas. Luego me enteré que encima estuvieron conscientes durante toda la explosión y a algunos los mató recién el estrellarse. Como Vladimir Komarov, el astronauta ruso de una cápsula Soyuz que falló y se quemó vivo en el descenso. Al atravesar la atmósfera, la cápsula alcanzó temperaturas de 3000 grados por la fricción, y lo peor fue que Komarov mantuvo la radio abierta todo el tiempo. Radioaficionados de todo el mundo lo oyeron morir gritando.

El quinjet está diseñado para rozar la atmósfera. Pero si la atravieso, es muy difícil que resista.

Y si llego todo lo alto que puedo y luego apago los controles, la fricción de la reentrada lo destruirá, al quinjet, y a mí; y si eso no basta, destruirá el núcleo del reactor, y estallaremos en el cielo como Komarov o el Challenger, sin hacerle daño a nadie.

Cuando vi a Tony, pensé que era un meteorito. Ahora, gracias a Tony y a su reactor, que era su corazón, yo podré ser una estrella fugaz.

Gracias por este último regalo, amor mío.

CLINT

\- Entonces… retiro?- dice Maria, un mes después del nacimiento de Nathaniel. Enterramos a Pietro al día siguiente, y cuando regresé a la granja, me abracé a mi bebé y lloré por tres horas.

Las oficinas del complejo nuevo, al norte de New York, son bellísimas. Están cerca de un gran río: la vegetación es viva y estacional, hermosos y enormes árboles cargados de follaje rojo y amarillo sobre césped verde oscuro rodean los edificios. Todo huele a pintura fresca y hormigón recién armado: Stark se ha traído un montón de ingenieros, personal de servicio y científicos a trabajar en las instalaciones, además de la mayor parte del equipo de seguridad que yo mismo le recluté y entrené.

Es bueno saber que no estarán solos. Es bueno saber que estarán seguros. Y con Maria a cargo del personal clerical, Bryce de médico jefe y Selvig y Cho con los científicos, tendrán todo lo necesario.

Excepto Thor para que los haga reír con sus aventuras Midgardianas y su música.

Excepto Bruce para darles curry y armar alegatos morales.

Excepto yo…

Basta ya. 

\- Natasha está con Fury en el edificio A.- me dice Maria, y veo el deje de miedo en sus ojos, aunque lo disimula de maravilla. Diez años y aún tienen miedo de Natasha cuando no estoy yo a su lado como traílla. Si supieran que generalmente ella me sujetaba a mí mucho más que yo a ella. Ella fue educada a palos para mantener siempre, siempre, el autocontrol. El caos siempre he sido yo…

\- Postnatal al menos.- le digo, entregándole mis papeles. Tiene gracia que los postnatales de Stark Industries sean tan generosos: puedo extenderlo hasta dos años, sobre todo con la salud delicada de Laura. Pero no por eso que me voy.

Desde la oficina de María, que tiene ventanas en ambos lados, di una mirada larga hasta encontrar lo que había venido a buscar. No, no a Natasha, ni a Steve o a Tony, que me imagino aún están desmantelando la Torre: les pedí que simplemente encajonaran todo y lo mandaran a la granja, aunque sé que Tony, terco como es, igualmente me ha asignado una habitación en este complejo. 

Pero no planeo pasar ni una sola noche aquí.

Encuentro lo que busco, y dejo a Maria para atravesar los senderos, manos en los bolsillos, buscando una melena lisa y castaña, jeans en piernas demasiado delgadas, un sweater largo azul que tiene que haber sido de Pietro. Wanda está sentada en una banca que rodea un pequeño invernadero cuadrado que habría sido la delicia de Bruce, vaya.

\- Me han dicho que no te vas a quedar, porque tu mujer te dio un hijo.- dice ella, su acento aún muy duro, sus manos entrelazadas en el regazo. No hay ni un rastro de rojo en aire, pero pocos me habrían sentido acercarme a pesar de la gravilla del camino.- Pensé que estarías aquí.-

\- Estoy de postnatal, tengo un montón de pañales que cambiar, mamaderas que dar, chupetes que recoger…- le digo encogiéndome de hombros.- Pero me puedes llamar cuando quieras. No te quedarás sola.-

\- Sin Pietro estoy sola.- dice ella, simplemente. Lo enterramos hace casi un mes, pero tiene los ojos exactamente tan hinchados como el primer día.

Sin Natasha estoy solo.

Basta ya.

\- Wanda… estoy seguro que Steve te lo explicaría mejor que yo, pero es complicado. Eres libre, y nadie te castigará por lo que pasó con HYDRA y Ultrón. Dios sabe que ya has sufrido suficiente.- digo, cruzándome de brazos. Ella está tan pendiente de mis palabras que tiene los labios entreabiertos, respirando ligero: y la sensación de deja vu de explicarle una nueva vida a una jovencita aterrada, terriblemente letal y que sin embargo está tan perdida como un pez en la arena me golpea, la compasión cerrándome la garganta por un minuto.

\- Pero te temen, y no te conocen. No eres la más peligrosa aquí ni de cerca. Thor, Visión, Natasha, Tony… todos son más peligrosos que tú. Mira, hasta confiaron en que controlaríamos a Hulk en su momento. Pero como eso salió… mal.- susurro, y veo el remordimiento en sus ojos.- Hasta al Winter Soldier hemos sujetado. Por eso, si te quedas un tiempo acá y les demuestras que no tienen porqué temerte… estás más segura aquí que con el gobierno, te lo aseguro.-

\- Porqué van a ayudarme? No soy nada de ustedes. Si soy una prisionera, dilo.-

\- Porque tu hermano salvó mi vida y esta gente me ama.- digo al fin, con sencillez.- Porque se los pido yo, diablos.-

\- Traté de matar a Tony Stark.-

\- Medio mundo ha hecho eso.- bufo.- Na… Wanda. Quédate aquí tranquilita. Nadie tratará de estudiarte ni de hacerte nada. Yo vendré cada vez que pùeda, y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, o en pedirle ayuda a Natasha, o a Steve.- digo, enderezándome.- Sé que es difícil acostumbrarse a estar a salvo, pero dale tiempo.- agrego. Me sobresalto un poco cuando ella se pone de pie y corre a mis brazos, su rostro en mi pecho, lágrimas frescas en sus ojos: pero la abrazo mientras se calma, beso su pelo, su sien….

\- Clint.- dice la voz de Nat, y levanto la cara. No la había visto desde que me fui aún empapado de ella, a conocer a mi hijo recién nacido.

Por Dios, ha perdido peso y está tan pálida.

Suelto a Wanda y voy hacia ella, con la súbita necesidad de esconder a la chica a mi espalda. Natasha no va a hacerle nada, pero hay algo en su cara, algo crudo y áspero que no había visto en años.

\- Nat.- musito, y cuando echamos a caminar juntos, sin tocarnos, no es hasta que llegamos al edificio A que recuerdo que no me despedí de Wanda.- Joder, estás comiendo algo?  
-

\- Tu estás comiendo adolescentes ahora?-

\- No empieces…- ruedo los ojos, aliviado al oírla pincharme. Es tan natural volver a oírla, a sentirla, a respirarla: y cuando me guía una terraza vacía, rodeada de cemento, que domina la vista del río a lo lejos, me doy cuenta que está vestida de uniforme.- No estás convaleciente todavía?-

\- Estoy perfectamente.-  
\- Sí, lo noto.- digo mirándola con descaro. Como si yo no conociera su cuerpo a la perfección.

\- Cómo está Laura?-

\- Acostada aún y comiendo pastel suficiente para darle leche a quintillizos. Lo que sea que le haya hecho Bruce a sus ovarios funcionó de maravilla.- digo con un suspiro.- Se sabe algo de él?-

\- Fury dice que encontraron señales del quinjet en el océano índico, pero ni rastros de él.-

\- O sea que está en Thailandia comiendo curry, probablemente.-

\- Llorando por los mercaditos.-

\- Enseñando inglés y atendiendo a indígenas con malaria.- sigo, y aunque ella mantiene el ceño, veo el dolor en sus ojos y decido arrancar la costra de una vez.- Se te resistió como gato de espaldas, no? Hay que poner su foto en tu pared, con un galvano y un trofeo de resistirse a la seducción de la Black Widow…-

\- No quería que lo perdiéramos.- me dice ella bruscamente, antes de morderse el labio.- No quería que Tony lo perdiera, que…-

\- Sí, bueno, no se pudo. Pero estará bien. Si hay alguien aquí que sabe caer parado es Bruce, y además, no es como que se pueda matar o volver loco sin que nos enteremos. Volverá, Nat.- digo al fin con un suspiro.- Cuando vuelva, le entregamos su trofeo de resistirse a tus encantos. Tómalo como las vacaciones que le debemos… un retiro temporal…-

\- Te vas a retirar temporalmente tú también, verdad?- me suelta, y hay vulnerabilidad en su voz. La miro a los ojos, y sé que entiende lo que estoy haciendo. 

\- Postnatal. Un tiempo.- digo antes de mantener su mirada.- Y porque yo no me merezco el puto trofeo.-

Hay un temblor en su rostro, y luego está perfectamente controlado. – Entiendo. Es… es lo mejor.-

\- Te esperamos el 27 para el bautizo. Aún eres la madrina.- digo con firmeza.- Y Lila y Cooper te extrañan.-

\- No sé si…-

\- Vas a la granja a que te ponga pollo frito entre pecho y espalda, o vengo a corretearte a flechazos de aquí a Iowa.-

\- Clint…- dice ella, y hay tanto que puedo leer en sus ojos.- Qué he hecho, para merecerte, lyuva…- susurra.

\- Hay algo que puedes hacer por mí.- digo, y aunque mis manos quieren acariciar sus hombros, sus rizos, no me atrevo, por Dios que no confío en mí mismo.- Cuida de Wanda. Está sola en el mundo, y todo el mundo le teme… cometió errores pero…-

\- Lo tuyo es un síndrome. Y yo pensando que era la única.- dice ella meneando la cabeza.

\- Eres la única.- se me escapa con la garganta tan apretada, y me maldigo, y veo en sus ojos el mismo temor que siento yo. Nos apartamos, y afuera, vemos el brillo multicolor del bifrost.

Thor se ha ido.

\- Su hermano se sacrificó para mantenerte vivo. Por eso, cuidaría y protegería hasta a Von Strucker.- dice ella tras una pausa, arrancándome una risa. 

\- No la seduzcas a ella… vale que eso animaría a Tony, pero…-

\- Vete a la granja.- dice ella, y me sonríe al fin, aunque no se atreve a mirarme. – Allí estaré el 27.-  
Asiento y me largo, porque no hay nada más que pudiera decirle que exprese lo que quiero. Ya en el quinjet, le envío un video de Nathaniel que me envió Lila, y me voy a casa.

************************

And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with God,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems.  
If I only could  
Be running up that hill  
With no problems  
"If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.  
If I only could, I'd be running up that hill."


End file.
